


Ocean for a Bed

by Pallyslasher



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallyslasher/pseuds/Pallyslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluff/borderline smut for Seamonkeys. One shot, I think. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean for a Bed

Sea Monkeys

For Sun and Neptune, it hadn't been meticolously planned. It never could've been. It couldn't have been a decision, it had to be an act. They both knew it. It had been a night of passion, a night sure to be a mistake.

Sage and Scarlet were in the library, catching up on as Sun refered to it, "nerd stuff". Neptune, being a self proclaimed 'intellectual' had finished early. When Neptune had returned to the dorm, he stumbled upon the sight of Sun, crying, in his bunk. It seemed wrong, like something he shouldn't have seen. Something contraband, as if the laws of nature forbade a soul like Sun's to feel sorrow. Neptune's first impulse was to leave, to escape the scene before he was caught. It seemed his body had different plans for him though, as he found himself approaching the bunk.

Sun jolted up, rubbing his eyes with his fists, immediately trying to play it off. "Hey loser," he tried to casually say, but his voice cracked and seized before he could even complete the simple sentance. Neptune bent a little, looking closer at Sun. His nose was reddened, and eyes swollen. His tan cheeks were tearstained and puffy.

"Dude, are you okay?" Neptune asked, trying to convery true concern in his voice.

"Psh, I'm fi-" Sun couldn't finish, as another sob caught in his throat, and fresh tears sprung in his eyes. His whole body seemed to jerk with it. Neptune dropped to his knees, and grabbed Sun's face, cupping his cheeks, seemingly by instinct. Again, an overwhelming sense of instinct took Neptune before he could push it down and control it. His self supression and control melted as Neptune leaned forward and pushed his lips into Sun's wet, salty own. Before Neptune's body could seize in fear, Sun responded in kind. The pure shock of this almost froze Neptune.The tears seemed to dry from Sun's eyes as he leaned into the bed, carrying Neptune onto it.

Almost unknowingly, as if uncontrolled, Neptune raised and put a knee on the mattress, his lips never leaving Sun's, his left hand staying in firm contact with Sun's tanned neck and cheek as his right hand sought the bed as well, to stablize him. As Neptune gradually clambered onto the bed, the pure passion with which they had been kissing was now tainted by curiousity. Neptune's tounge was creeping closer and closer to his lips when he felt Sun's brush against his lips. Despite being on top, Neptune no longer held any pretense as to him leading.

Sun's hands raised to rest on Neptune's thin waist, exploring his muscles over the thick coat Neptune wore with his fingers, thumbs sliding circular patterens upon his lower abdominals. Neptune's lips pressed even harder yet into Sun's as he slid nimble fingers inside the coat, to properly discover Neptune's skin.

Neptune's hand that had previously stabilized him had now dropped to an elbow, as his hand found itself tangling it's extremities into Sun' spiked hair. Neptune smiled slightly into the kiss, and broke away. Sun gasped slightly, his hair unruly between Neptune's fingers. He gazed into Sun's face momentarily, before leaning down to what Sun thought to be another kiss. Instead, Neptune missed his mouth entirely, placing a series of kisses along his shapely jaw. His left hand slid down Sun's chest, sliding in the already open shirt. His warm hand placed on Sun's pectorals did little to aid the shirt in clinging to his chest.

Sun raised his right hand from underneath Neptune's coat to the top button, undoing it. As his hand slid further down the jacket, button to button, Neptune's lines of kisses followed Sun's neckline down to his collarbone. Reluctently, Neptune raised each arm individually so his coat could be flung off. He sat up on Sun's waist, grasping his own undershirt from the bottom and pulling it off over his head. The night continued, in flashes of heat and cool touches, in tender voices and smooth kisses to wash away Sun's pain.

Scarlet and Sage said nothing, aside from giggles, when they returned late in the night to the sight of their naked, cuddling teammates, barely covered by a sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be used in my other story, Mechanics of a Flower.  
> Please feel free to comment, give me feedback, all that stuff.


End file.
